Goldene Sonne
by Levitt
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte dazu, wie sich die Beziehung zwischen Alexander und Hephaistion entwickelte.


Die Sonne schien in ihrer ganzen herrlichen Pracht auf uns herab.  
Wie ein Diamant, jedoch mit dem natürlichsten Licht, das diese Welt aufweisen konnte.  
Trotz allem erschien es uns als ein Trugbild, gaukelte uns vor, dass wir unweigerlich beschützt würden, dass die Götter des Olymps immer über uns wachen würden.  
Eine Lüge, denn letztendlich waren wir Menschen auf uns gestellt, hatten nur einander, um die Vollkommenheit unseres Geistes anzustreben.

Das Gras unter meiner nackten Haut, das sich vertrauensselig dem Licht entgegenstreckte, meinen Rücken kitzelte. Wie ein weiches Bett aus Moos, ganz dünn, sodass man glauben könnte, das Innere der Erde zu spüren, direkt auf der heißen Glut zu liegen.

Blütenblätter, die auf uns hernieder sanken, ein Zeichen der Barmherzigkeit.

Doch obwohl ich das Paradies vor Augen zu haben schien, konnte ich mein Misstrauen nicht vermeiden. Denn das einzige, dessen ich mir sicher sein konnte, war ER.  
HEPHAISTION, der dunkelhaarige Junge gleichen Alters, der neben mir im Gras lag, gleichsam stumm den blauen Himmel beobachtete, dessen Farbe mich an seine Augen erinnerte, oder auch der Glanz von Wasser  
- etwas, das mich befreite.

Und während wir dort lagen, die Welt an uns vorbeiziehen ließen, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an sie zu verschwenden, waren wir EINS, zusammengeschweißt auf ewig und ich wusste, dass ich mich nicht mehr einsam fühlen musste, dass die Dunkelheit mir nichts mehr anhaben konnte.

Doch das war nicht immer so gewesen.

Als Alexander, Sohn des makedonischen KÖNIGs PHILLIPP, wurde mir seit ich denken konnte, beigebracht, meinen Pflichten als Thronerbe zu folgen.  
Ich sollte immer der BESTE sein.  
Zu meiner Mutter Olympias hatte ich von Anfang an ein enges Verhältnis.  
Sie war wie eine Wölfin, die ihr Junges um jeden Preis beschützen will.  
Ich erinnere mich, dass sie mich seit meiner Kindheit immer mit dem Namen meines legendären Ahnen „ACHILLES" angesprochen hatte, doch schien es mir, als würde sie darunter ganz vergessen, dass ich doch eigentlich Alexander(!) war.  
Was ich auch tat, ich musste wie er sein!  
Ihre Liebe erdrückte mich, bereitete mir manchmal A n gst.

Mit meinem einäugigen Vater, Phillipp, verhielt es sich ähnlich.  
Wie sehr bettelte ich doch um seine Aufmerksamkeit, doch wendete er sich immer wieder ab, sobald ich ihm Liebe entgegen brachte.  
Ich war überzeugt, er war ein guter, edelmütiger Mann, doch schien die  
B ü r de des Krieges auf ihn zu lasten.  
Er trank viel, vergnügte sich mit Frauen; der Geruch von Wein erinnerte mich immer daran, wie es war, als er freudig mit mir gespielt hatte, da ich noch ein Kleinkind gewesen war...  
Doch erwartete er immer mehr von mir, je älter ich wurde, hatte wenig Verständnis für meine Musen, Neigungen, ...für meine Liebe zu i h m.

Ich war immer ein nachdenklicher Junge gewesen, versuchte, alles in Frage zu stellen:  
warum die Götter mächtiger als wir Menschen waren; was hinter der Sonne lag; warum Achilles seinen Gefährten PATROKLOS so leidenschaftlich geliebt hatte.  
- Letzteres sollte ich erfahren, als ich Hephaistion begegnete.

Mein Vater schickte mich mit anderen Aristokratenkindern in die Lehren von Aristoteles.  
Während die anderen sich mir gegenüber übertrieben unterwürfig verhielten, versuchten, meine Sympathie zu gewinnen, oder mich sogar wegen meiner Herkunft verspotteten, fiel mir dieser zierliche Junge mit seiner Neutralität(!)in meiner Gegenwart.  
Seine schüchterne Souveränität verwunderte mich, erst recht seine Unerschrockenheit mir gegenüber, wenn ich einmal versuchte, mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen.  
Doch er zeigte mir immer nur die kalte Schulter.

Als wir beiden später als Kampfpartner beim Wrestling Training eingeteilt wurden, schätzte ich mich ziemlich glücklich, konnte e erwarten, gegen diesen geheimnisvollen Jungen anzutreten.  
Das Geräusch unserer nackten Haut, die immer wieder aufeinander klatschte.  
Wer hätte jedoch ahnen können, dass Hephaistion, der kleiner und leichter war als ich, so viel Kraft aufbringen und mich prompt besiegen könnte!?  
Er ließ mich Sand schlucken, ohne Erbarmen.  
Zu guter Letzt verhöhnte mich dann auch noch unser Lehrer, ermahnte mich, wegen dem Ruf meines Vaters nicht allzu hochmütig zu sein, mit Niederlagen zu rechnen. - Ich hätte ihn am liebsten angespuckt!  
Als der alte Mann uns beiden Streithähne auf die Beine zog, war ich so *wütend*, dass ich Hephaistion noch einmal angriff, jedoch zurück gezerrt wurde.  
„Du hast dich gut geschlagen, aber du hast verloren.", belehrte der bärtige und leibige Mann mich mit betontem Zeigefinger.  
„Ihr beide solltet euren Gegner gratulieren. Nur zu!"  
Völlig erschöpft blickte ich Mein gegenüber an, *bewunderte* insgeheim seinen braungebrannten Körper, bis er mich dann tatsächlich fragte:  
„Würdest du wollen, dass ich dich gewinnen lasse, Alexander?"  
Diese direkte Art begeisterte mich, sodass ich ehrlich zurückgab:  
„Du hast Recht. Aber irgendwann werde ich siegen.  
Das verspreche ich dir, Hephaistion."  
Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen, ihn anzulächeln, doch seine Gesichtszüge bliebe ern.

Sehr schnell bemerkte ich, dass dieser Junge mir nicht aus dem Kopf ging. Ich musste ihn unbedingt zum Freund haben, aber wie?  
Er war ein unlösbares Rätsel, ein Sturkopf, stellte eine wirkliche Herausforderung für mich dar. Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn während der Lehrstunden ansah, wendete er seinen Blick ab.  
- Verabscheute er mich denn so sehr?  
Einem Jungen wie ihm war ich noch nie zuvor begegnet, überhaupt jemandem, der mich absichtlich ignorierte.  
- Ich verstand das einfach nicht!

Aus Wut darüber schlug ich ihn am darauf folgenden Ta enlos zu Boden, wie ein Besessener. Während ich mir jedoch schon meines Sieges sicher war, holte der andere jedoch im nächsten Moment zum Gegenangriff aus, warf mich an die Stelle, wo er zuvor gelegen hatte.  
Ich war völlig empört, *forderte* ihn trotzig auf, mir auf zu helfen.  
„Bist du denn nicht alt genug, um selber aufzustehen, Alexander?" , erwiderte Hephaistion darauf nur kalt.  
Sogleich staute sich der Zorn wieder in mir auf, ich hechtete auf ihn zu.  
Ein erbarmungsloser Kleinkampf brach erneut zwischen uns aus, sodass sie uns wieder auseinander reißen mussten.

Das Ergebnis waren mehrere Schürfwunden, eine blutende Nase und Lippe, die im Krankenzimmer versorgt wurden. Wir saßen voneinander abgewandt, warfen uns gegenseitig tödliche Blicke zu.  
Doch stellte es trotz meiner Zerrungen einen TRIUMPH für mich dar, dass ich den anderen so weit gebracht hatte, dass er mir eine Gefühlsregung zeigte, nämlich unbändige Wut.  
Wie liebenswert(!) ihn diese doch machte...

Später überwand ich mich, ihn ganz offen anzusprechen.  
„Warte, Hephaistion!"  
Er drehte sich langsam zu mir um, blieb jedoch stumm, seine Augen undurchdringlich.  
Ungeachtet dessen schritt ich näher zu ihm, ballte in meiner Aufregung die Fäuste: „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"  
Seine geschwungenen Augenlider verengten sich:  
„Das könnte ich genauso gut dich fragen?  
Hast du als des Königs Sohn niemand anderen, an dem du deinen FRUST auslassen kannst? Ich bin jedenfalls nicht länger bereit dazu."  
Wieder einmal *verblüffte* mich sein Selbstbewusstsein, sodass es mir doch tatsächlich die Sprache verschlug!:  
„Aber ich...", nervös biss ich mir auf die Lippen, wagte es nicht in Worte zu fassen, w a s ich innerlich für ihn empfand...  
Hephaistion hob sein Haupt empor, fragte mich eindringlich:  
„Was willst du von mir?"  
Diese Frage war nun unausweichlich, sodass ich nicht anders konnte als die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Langsam näherte ich mich seinem wunderschönen Gesicht, flüsterte zärtlich:  
„DICH..."  
Und noch ehe er darauf reagieren konnte, noch ehe ich seine Abneigung(!) erblicken musste, überwand ich die wenigen Zentimeter zwischen uns und legte meine Lippen auf die seinen.

Es war ein sanfter, unschuldiger Kuss, der köstlicher nicht hätte sein können. In meinem 12-jährigen Leben hatte ich einen anderen Jungen geküsst.

Und es kam, wie ich es vorhergesehen hatte:  
Der andere Junge löste sich n a ch einen kurzen Moment von mir, bedeckte seinen Mund mit seiner Hand und starrte mich *entsetzt* an – seine Augen funkelten vor Angst, Wut, ...Entzücken?  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen lief er sogleich davon.

Seitdem plagten mich Schuldgefühle, obwohl ich als des Königs Sohn keine haben brauchte.  
Jedoch führte ich mir immer wieder vor Augen, wie schockiert Hephaistion auf den Kuss reagiert hatte.  
- Was wohl in ihm vorging?  
Zur gleichen Zeit erinnerte ich mich daran, jedoch mit einem schwärmerischen Seufzen! Es wa egend gewesen, den anderen zu küssen, genauso wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.  
Meine Gefühle spielten mir einen Streich.

Als wir uns beim Unterricht wiedersahen, ging Hephaistion mir bewusst aus dem Weg, tat so, als wäre ich unsichtbar.  
- Das schmerzte, seine ausdruckslosen Augen schmerzten mich.  
Später blieben nur noch wir beide zurück.  
Der Junge mit dem lockigen Haar versuchte seine Schreibgeräte so schnell wie möglich einzusammeln.  
- Die Gelegenheit, ihn anzusprechen.  
Ich stellte mich direkt vor ihn, damit er nicht erneut die Flucht ergreifen konnte.  
„Es tut mir leid, was ich getan habe."  
- Noch nie zuvor hatte ich mich bei jemanden entschuldigen müssen, wie ungewohnt das doch war!  
Ein stummes Blinzeln seiner langen Wimpern.  
„Ich wollte dich nicht verschrecken, wollte dich nicht schlagen, sondern..." , wieder hielt ich inne, fuhr nachdenklich mir mit der Zunge über die Zähne.  
„Sondern...?" wie streng aber auc duldig seine Stimme doch klang.  
Ich richtete meine blauen Augen auf den kleineren.  
„Ich wollte Freundschaft mit dir schließen, dich kennen lernen,  
aber du scheinst mich ja zu hassen. Verständlicher Weise..."  
Seufzend senkte ich meinen Blick wieder, wartete auf seine Antwort.

„Ich hasse dich nicht." , erwiderte er dann aufrichtig, entschlossen, gnädig.  
Ich konnte es nicht unterbinden, meinen Mundwinkel vor Freude nach oben zu ziehen.  
„Wirklich?" Lächelnd biss ich mir auf die Lippen, fragte ihn hoffnungsvoll: „Also...wollen wir dann noch einmal von vorn anfangen?"  
Hephaistion schien erst nachdenklich, antwortete dann abe ft, mit einem kleinen Lächeln:  
„Einverstanden."  
Wir gaben uns die Hände, als Zeichen der Versöhnung.

Als wir uns dann aber wieder unseren Kameraden anschließen wollten, nebeneinander hergingen, blieb der andere plötzlich stehen:  
„Alexander?"  
Ich drehte mich erwartungsvoll zu ihm, Holztapfeln in den Händen.  
„Tut es dir wirklich leid?"  
Seine Augen ruhten schon wieder auf eine unbeschreibliche Art auf mir.  
Ich zögerte erst, war jedoch so im Banne seines lähmenden Blickes, dass ich ehrlich antwortete:  
„NEIN." - Ohne mich jedoch schuldig zu fühlen!  
So staunte ich nicht schlecht, als er schüchtern hinzufügte:  
„MIR AUCH NICHT."

Seit diesem Tag verbrachten wir jede freie Minute miteinander, wuchsen zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel.  
Wie ich mir erhofft hatte, stellte sich heraus, dass wir viele Gemeinsamkeiten hatten, die man vielleicht auf den ersten Blick nicht vermutete.  
Nicht nur, was unsere Eltern betraf – noch nie zuvor hatte ich mich jemandem wegen meiner Eltern anvertrauen können – anscheinend litt Hephaistion genauso unter seinem tyrannischen Vater wie ich...  
Nein, es war viel mehr so, dass ich meine innere Seele in diesem Jungen zu finden schien.  
Ihm gegenüber konnte ich auch meine schwachen Seiten zeigen, ohne mich zu schämen, ...die er zu verstehen und trösten wusste.  
Hephaistion selbst war so schlicht, ohne mich zu vereinnahmen, dass er mich LEHRTE, Einhalt zu bewahren, nicht an meiner Leidenschaft, meinem Hass gegenüber meinen Eltern, zugrunde zu gehen.

- Wenn er doch nur wüsste, welch andere Leidenschaft er stattdessen in mir weckte!

Er stellte mich nach wie vor in Frage, war der Inbegriff einer Herausforderung für mich, die ich nie wieder meiden wollte.  
Ich hatte mein Alter Ego gefunden!

Und als wir einige Jahre darauf in Mieza ausgebildet wurden, bewies er auch Loyalität mir gegenüber, stand jederzeit für mich ein, wenn es nötig war.  
Zum Beispiel hatte ich die Angewohnheit, mich regelmäßig zu waschen, in jüngster Früh, wenn es sein musste. Die meisten unserer Gefährten lachten mich dafür aus.  
Doch tauchte Hephaistion eines Tages hinter mir auf, leistete mir Gesellschaft beim Trog.  
Wie schön sein Körper doch heranwuchs, wie sehr ich ihn doch insgeheim  
hrte.

Allmählich störten sich unsere Kameraden an meiner innigen Freundschaft mit ihm, die Gunst, die ich ihm zu teil werden ließ.  
Er war mein Liebling, mein Geliebter, DAS, was Patroklos für Achilles gewesen war!  
Ich befürchtete jedoch, dass der andere sich dessen nicht so bewusst war...

Bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt hatte ich die Demütigungen der anderen, die Hephaistion über sich ergehen lassen musste, nicht wirklich bemerkt gehabt:  
Die Sonne schien auf mich herab, als ich zum Lager zurückkehrte und ihren Streit belauschte.  
Es wunderte mich nicht, dass gerade KASSANDER, mein neidischer Erzfeind seit eh und je, sich letztendlich an meinen Freund vergreifen würde.  
„Du fühlst dich uns wohl überlegen, was? Wir alle wissen, dass du ohne deinen Vater ein Nichts wärst."  
Ich ahnte, wie sehr Hephaistion diese Worte schmerzen würde, sein Schwachpunkt.  
Unbändiger Hass erfüllte sein Gesicht, er zitterte vor Wut.  
„Naja, nichts außer Alexanders HURE natürlich." ,  
fügte der Ältere von den beiden dann noch mit einem hämischen Grinsen hinzu.

Während mich dieser Ausspruch nachdenklich machte, ließ er Hephaistion jegliche Selbstbeherrschung verlieren, sodass er kurzerhand über den anderen Jungen herfiel, gnadenlos prügelte er auf ihn ein - eine starre Miene, die ich nur selten sah.  
„Was ist hier los?" , unterbrach ich ihre Rauferei mit strenger Stimme.  
Hephaistion hätte den Kampf gewonnen, lag noch immer auf Kassanders Oberkörper. Ich hievte meinen Freund auf die Beine, hielt ihn bewusst zurück.  
„Alexander,..." , stotterte der Unruhestifter, während er sich aufzurichten versuchte,  
„Wir haben nur trainiert, wollten unsere Kräfte messen."  
- Lügen konnte der Langhaarige schon immer gut.  
Sogleich entgegnete der andere Junge aufgebracht:  
„Ach, ja!? Für dich heißt das wohl, dich in die Knie zwingen zu lassen,  
du Bastard!"  
Bereit zum Angriff versuchte der Jüngere sich aus meinem Halt zu lösen, aber ich erlaubte es nicht, wendete mich stattdessen an den Störenfried, den ich mindestens genauso verabscheute wie Hephaistion es tat:  
„Kassander, lass uns allein!"  
Ein Kommando, das seine tödlichen Blicke verdiente.  
„Wie Ihr befehlt, euer Majestät." , murmelte er dann gereizt und ging seines Weges.

Sogleich redete ich auf meinen Schützling ein:  
„Warum provozierst du ihn auch noch, Hephaistion?  
Das sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich."  
„Aber er..." , Hephaistions Zähne knirschten, sein Gesicht rührte von unsagbarer Pein:

„Ich erlaube nicht, dass man mich eine Hure schimpft! Das bin ich nicht, Alexander! DAS BIN ICH NICHT!" , schrie er energisch.

„Ich weiß, Hephaistion, ich weiß.",  
beruhigte ich ihn mit sanfter Stimme, geheimnisvollen Augen,  
und streichelte seine Schulter:  
„Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du dich in Schwierigkeiten bringst.  
Ich kann dich leider nicht immer beschützen."

Ich sah ihm tief in die feuchten Augen, liebkoste seine rosigen Wangen, flüsterte zögerlich:  
„Ich...möchte dich gerne küssen."  
Der andere Junge erstarrte kurz, seine Augen verdunkelten sich und voller Enttäuschung, erwiderte er kraftlos:  
„Dann WILLST du wohl, dass ich doch eine Hure bin, oder?"  
Zuerst wusste ich nicht, was ich antworten sollte, ob ich weiterhin mein VERLANGEN nach ihm verschweigen sollte.  
Schließlich entschied ich mich aber ihm gegenüber so ehrlich zu sein  
wie sonst auch:  
„JA," , hauchte ich sinnlich, „NÄMLICH MEINE."  
Seine Augen vergrößerten sich und liebevoll beugte ich mich zu ihm hinunter, um seine Lippen zu versiegeln.  
Unsicher den Kuss zu erwidern, verkrampfte er sich unter meiner Zärtlichkeit, gewährte mir dann aber Zutritt in seine heiße Mundhöhle. Hungrig spielte meine Zunge mit seiner, so wie ich es bei den Erwachsenen gesehen hatte.  
Wie lieblich er doch schmeckte.  
Ohne zu überlegen zog ich ihn näher an meinen Körper, wanderte mit meinen Händen über seinen Rücken bis hinunter zu seinen geschmeidigen Hüften, um diese sehnsüchtig zu massieren.

An einem der darauf folgenden Tagen durchschritt ich allein den Wald.  
Meine Gedanken plagten mich, sie betrafen wie immer meine Eltern.  
Und obwohl es mir wichtig war, mich hin und wieder in meine eigene Welt zurückziehen zu können, war ich ganz froh, als Hephaistion mich plötzlich von hinten ansprang , ich nach vorn fiel und wir begannen, miteinander zu ringen.  
Herzliches Jungengelächter hallte an den Bäumen wider, wir wälzten uns durchs Gras, bis unsere Erschöpfung uns schließlich Einhalt gebot.  
Mit flachen Atem rollte ich mich von Hephastions Körper.  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen badete er sich im Sonnenlicht.  
Ich lächelte verwegen, als er da so mit ausgestreckten Gliedern vor mir lag, sein Schurz war ganz verrutscht.

Die Heiterkeit war verebbt, etwa res bemächtigte sich mir, als ich mir seine bronzefarbene Haut näher betrachtete.  
So krabbelte ich auf meinen Bauch weiter nach vorne, sodass ich meinen Kopf über seinen strecken konnte, ihm tief in die schillernden Augen sah.  
„Hephaistion,", hauchte ich sanft, „du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, oder?"  
Seine blauen Augen zogen mich in ihren Bann, ein Funkeln:  
„Ja." , lächelte er zufrieden,  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Alexander. Mein Achilles."  
In seiner Stimme lag so viel Sinnlichkeit, dass ich schauderte, mir nervös auf die Unterlippe biss.  
Ich näherte mich ihm noch mehr, atmete heiß in sein Ohr:  
„Ich will dich, mein Liebster, mein Patroklos."  
Ungeduld, die meine Faust zittern ließ:  
„Bitte, ich kann nicht mehr warten."

Hephaistions Augen starrten mich lange an, ohne dass sie mir irgendeine Antwort verrieten – Angst, Wut, Enthusiasmus, LUST?  
Sie waren so geheimnisvoll und undurchschaubar wie eh und je, wie es der weite Himmel nun einmal war.  
Natürlich war meine Bitte anspruchsvoll, noch nie zuvor waren wir uns so nahe gekommen, wie ich es mir insgeheim wünschte, noch nie zuvor war einer von uns mit einem anderen Knaben zusammen gewesen.

Obwohl es für mich immer klar gewesen war, dass ich mich wie di sten Hellenen zu dem eigenen Geschlecht hingezogen fühlte - woran meine Mutter wohl auch Schuld, die HAUPTSCHULD, trug (...) – bekam ich bei dem Gedanken daran auch Gänsehaut.  
Ich liebte Hephaistion, meinen Freund aus Kindestages, mein Alter Ego, mein geliebter Patroklos, und wollte ihm nichts Böses, auch wenn ich nur zu gut wusste, dass es verächtlich war, dieses Verlangen nach ihm war verzerrender als ich angenommen hätte. Ich wollte ihm auf keinen Fall weh tun.

Wie merkwürdig Menschen doch aussehen, wenn man sie verkehrt herum betrachtet...

Endlich regte er sich, stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen, um mich direkt ansehen zu können. Seine Pupillen vibrierten, zeigten Zwiespalt, bis er mich dann ganz offen anschaute, und mit einem liebevollen jedoch *ängstlichen* Lächeln antwortete:  
„GUT." , seine Augen verdunkelten sich, füllten sich mit Leidenschaft, „mein Achilles."  
Bei seinem verführerischen Gesichtsausdruck biss ich mir instinktiv auf die Unterlippe, überbrückte kurzerhand die Entfernung zwischen uns und küsste ihn heiß und innig.  
Nach kurzem Zögern spürte ich seine Hände auf meinen Schultern, drückten mich näher an seinen Körper.  
Seine Haut war wie seidiges Wasser.  
Ein stummer Hilfeschrei seines Körpers. Ineinander verschlungen wuchsen wir zusammen.

Während ich seine rosanen Lippen küsste, strichen meine feuchten Handflächen über seinen Rücken, zogen ungeduldig an seinen Leinen. Seine Gestalt war immer noch schlank und zerbrechlich. Begierig umklammerte ich seine reizvollen Hüften, übte Druck auf sie aus.  
Während ich an seiner schwungvollen Oberlippe saugte, seinen schnellen Atem einfing, schlichen meine Hände sich seinen geöffneten Oberschenkel hinauf, unter den weißen Stoff, seine pulsierende Haut entlang. Meine Fingerpuppen zeichneten nicht nur jede seiner Fasern nach, sondern krempelten auch den Rock hoch, ganz vorsichtig - hoffentlich würde er damit einverstanden sein. Doch er widersetzte sich mir nicht, sah mir zwar etwas unsicher in die Augen, während er seine Arme hoch hielt, doch letztendlich hatte ich ihn von seiner Kleidung befreit, letztendlich hatte ich ihn halbnackt vor mir, nur noch das Tuchbündel verdeckte seine Nacktheit.  
Ich konnte deutlich sehen, dass auch Hephaistions Verlangen angeregt war.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen näherte ich mich ihm wieder, strich mit meinen blassen Handflächen seinen Oberkörper hinauf, leichte Ansätze von Muskeln.  
Sanft drückte ich ihn nach hinten, nachdem ich seinen Schurz auf dem Rasen ausgebreitet hatte. Seine Brust bebte, seine Lippen brannten, er presste die Schenkel wieder zusammen, schien ANGSTZ zu verspüren.  
Als der Dunkelhaarige sich dann auf seine Ellenbogen aufgestützt hatte, griff ich nach seinen Waden, teilte seine Beine wieder ein wenig und zog ihm das letzte bißchen Kleidung aus.  
Stumm blickte er mich dabei an, doch ich bemühte mich, zärtlich zu sein.  
Schließlich lag er splitternackt vor mir; nicht, dass ich ihn nicht schon oft genug so gesehen hatte – ich hatte beobachtet, wie sein Jungenkörper herangewachsen war – doch als er mir in dem Moment so ausgeliefert war,  
errte ich mich regelrecht nach ihm!

Nun entkleidete auch ich mich, während Hephaistion mich aufmerksam betrachtete, sich auf die Lippen biss. Ich war sicher, am liebsten hätte er an seinen Fingernägeln gekaut, wie er es immer tat, wenn er nervös war, doch das hätte ih raten.  
Nach wenigen Minuten hockte ich mich über ihn hin, beugte mich nach vorn, er hatte sich aufgerichtet, als hätte er mir helfen wollen, den Schurz abzustreifen – doch nun näherte ich mich seinen Hüften, um auch meine Kleidung als Untergrund zu nutzen. Dabei konnte ich es jedoch nicht unterlassen, seinen Duft einzuatmen, einen Blick auf sein bestes Stück zu werfen. Wie wunderschön er doch war.  
Wieder setzte ich mich ihm gegenüber, seine Augen leuchteten- vor Angst, vor Begierde? Liebevoll legte ich noch einmal meine Lippen auf die seinen, ich konnte es kaum erwarten!  
Doch bot sein leidiger Blick mir Einhalt.  
Eine Erinnerung bemächtigte sich mir, als ich ihn endgültig zurücklegte, ihn auf seinen Bauch drehte, ihn mir unterwürfig machte.

Würde ich ihm das Gleiche antun, wie meine MUTTER mir damals, als ich noch klein war? - Nein, das wollte ich nicht! Doch wie konnte ich sicher gehen, dass Hephaistion es auch wirklich wollte?

Zögerlich hob ich seine Hüften an.  
Ein Schulterblick, seine Seele rief : „Alexander..."  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte.  
Dann besann ich mich auf meinen Verstand, flüsterte beruhigend:  
„Anders herum?"  
Er nickte, hauchte ein kehliges „Ja...".  
So tat ich, was er wünschte, auch wenn ich ihm dadurch nur größere Schmerzen ersparen wollte, als ihn sowieso schon *erwarteten*...  
Ich half ihm mit angehaltenen Atem, die Beine anzuwinkeln, sie um meine Hüften zu schlingen.  
Wir schauderten, als ich gegen seinen Schenkel stieß.  
Und wieder die verkrampften Muskeln auf seiner Stirn, das Zittern seiner Beine. Ich hielt inne, wagte es nicht, fortzufahren, zögerte, ute.  
Hephaistion blinzelte mich fragend an:  
„Was ist mit dir?" - Seine Augen wie der tosende Ozean.  
„Ich kann nicht...", seufzte ich wehmütig.

Doch spürte ich im nächsten Moment seine Hand auf meiner Wange, liebevoll, verständlich. Ein Lächeln, das mich zu ihn zog.  
Er brachte mich dazu, mich vor ihm zu positionieren, als er sich immer enger an meine Männlichkeit presste.  
Ich konnte nicht anders, als seine begehrenswerten Hüften zu packen und kurzerhand in ihn zu stoßen!  
Mein Freund schrie auf, verzerrte das Gesicht.  
Das brachte mich wieder in einen Gewissenskonflikt, da mich seine heiße Enge so berauschte, dass ich meinen Verstand zu vergessen drohte.  
Noch nie zuvor hatte ich soetwas empfunden, noch nie zuvor waren meine Sinne so angeregt.  
Doch schreckte mich sein Anblick ab, endlich öffnete er seine Augen, sah mich gequält an.  
Ich wollte es nicht, jedoch nahm ich in dem Moment keine andere Möglichkeit war, als seine Hand in meine zu nehmen und noc fer in ihn zu gleiten.  
Was er wohl in meinen Augen lesen konnte, als wir den Blickkontakt nicht unterbrachen?  
Daran wollte ich gar nicht denken, sondern führte meine Hand stattdessen zu seiner Erregung, berührte sie wieder. Der Jüngere schien sich unter diesen verwöhnenden Gesten zu entspannen, seine Muskeln gaben nach.  
Und ich sah mich seiner BEGIERDE gegenüber, als er mich wieder zu sich zog. Er schien plötzlich Gefallen an unserem Akt zu finden, er stöhnte hingebungsvoll, so wie sonst nur Frauen.  
Dankbar dafür, stieß ich noch 1-2 Male in den heißen Jungenkörper, während ich ihn intensiver pumpte, bis Hephaistion sich mit einem Mal aufbäumte und seinen Samen über meine Hand ergoss. Zum gleichen Zeitpunkt übermannte auch mich diese Welle, ich erfuhr einen Höhepunkt, als seine Innenwände sich um mich schlossen, mich vereinnahmten und ich mich in meinem Freund verströmte, meinem Liebhaber.

Nachdem das Tosen wieder verebbte, wagte ich es kaum, auf ihn hinunter zu blicken, sein schwerer Atem, seine Augen waren geschlossen, er krallte sich noch immer an mir fest, ohne es wirklich zu wollen...  
Unsicher hob er dann seine Augenlider, starrte mich durch seinen verschleierten Blick an; ohne zu überlegen, küsste ich seine feuchte Stirn, streichelte sein Haar.  
Er lächelte und ich tat es ihm gleich.

Auf eine unbeschreibliche Weise änderte unser Liebesspiel etwas an unserer Freundschaft und auch wieder nicht.  
Unser Verhalten, unsere Abhängigkeit voneinander, unsre Vertrautheit änderte sich, besonders bei Hephaistion.  
Er begann unser Treiben zu genießen, den ZAUBER, mit dem er mich belegen konnte, zu genießen, meine HILFLOSIGKEIT ihm gegenüber auszunutzen, indem er mich mit seinem Charme verführte.  
Es wunderte mich selbst, dass ich ihm anscheinend kein Leid zugefügt hatte, immerhin hatte er geblutet(...), auch die weiteren Male, seine Zuneigung änderte sich, eine direktere Art, sodass ich das Gefühl bekam, dass wir uns nun wie zwei Liebende liebten, aber auf freundschaftliche Weise.  
- Nur sein Geruch brachte mich schon um den Verstand.

Eines sonnigen Tages hatte Aristoteles uns eine Lehrpause gegeben. Hephaistion und ich schritten am Waldrand vorbei, entdeckten den ein oder anderen Kameraden, oder besser gesagt, den einen mit dem anderen Kameraden im Rasen reiten!  
Mittlerweile waren wir nicht mehr die einzigen, die soetwas miteinander taten.  
Nur Ptolemäus, einen guten Freund, fanden wir im Gebüsch mit einem Mädchen herum toben.  
Lange ertrug ich ihren Anblick nicht, sodass ich mit Hephastion sogleich unseres Weges ging.

Keiner sagte ein Wort, nur die herrliche Landschaft um uns, stumme Fragen.  
Sobald wir dann am Flussufer angekommen waren, sprach ich meine Gedanken laut aus, jedoch mit heiserer Stimme:  
„Das" , begann ich, biss mir auf die Lippe.  
Gewöhnlich verloren wir kein Wort über unseren Liebesakt.  
Hephastion schien sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.  
„Das ist der Vorgang, durch den wir entstanden sind."  
Aus bestimmten Gründen brachte ich es nicht fertig, meinen Freund anzusehen, starrte nur weiterhin meinen vor mir her schreitenden Schatten an.  
„Was Hengste tun...was deine Eltern, meine Eltern getan haben..."  
- eine schreckliche Vorstellung.  
„Ist es anders als das, was Männer miteinander tun?" nun ersuchte ich seinen Blick, ließ mich wie immer von der Skepsis beherrschen,  
„Was Achilles und Patroklos getan haben?"  
Der Dunkelhaarige war vor mir stehen geblieben, neigte nachdenklich den Kopf:  
„Nicht sehr, glaube ich, Achilles."  
Seine Augen wieder geheimnisumwittert, hinreißend.

Doch hatte ich nun einen Narren an diesem Gedanken gefressen, ging immer noch grübelnd weiter, achtete kaum darauf, dass Hephastion seinen Schurz abgelegt und ins Wasser geschritten war.  
Erst das Plätschern des Wassers, als er das durchsichtige Medium mit seinen Händen schöpfte, brachte mich wieder in die Realität zurück.  
Trunken betrachtete ich das Glänzen seiner erhitzten Haut, lächelte sanft, aber mit *freudlosen* Augen:  
„Vielleicht ist es sauberer?"  
Der nackte Junge hielt inne, legte die Stirn in Falten, während er in Richtung Ufer erwiderte:  
„Wie meinst du das?"

Innerlich seufzend wendete ich den Blick ab, schaute betrübt in den strahlenden Himmel, wie zu der Zeit, da ich noch ein kleines Kind gewesen war:  
„Keine Kinder, derentwegen man sich streiten muss. Kein Gebrüll. Keine Eifersucht."

Meine Worte, meine immer wiederkehrenden Zweifel, ließen Hephaistion inne halten, ich wusste, dass er mich beobachtete, doch viel zu sehr war ich in meiner dunklen Gedankenwelt gefangen.  
„Die Spartaner haben immer gesagt, es wäre sauberer, das stimmt.", entgegnete er mir dann mit seinem herrlichen Verständnis,  
„Und Epameinondras hat von Thebens Heiliger Schar gesagt, sie wären deshalb unbesiegbar, weil kein Feind zwischen einem Kriegerpaar durchbrechen kann, das...", sein weicher Mundwinkel hob sich unbemerkbar,  
„zwischen zwei Kämpfern, die...ein Paar sind und die Seele des anderen in sich aufgenommen haben."  
Endlich kam ich wieder zur Besinnung, wiederholte kaum hörbar:  
„Die Seele?", - der Himmel, der sich still in meinen Augen widerspiegelte- „Vielleicht ist sie ja wirklich im SAMEN..."

Ohne zu zögern, beinah mechanisch, zog ich den Schurz über meinen Kopf, stellte mich völlig entblößt vor ihn, meinen Geliebten.  
Auch wenn er es dadurch, dass er sich wieder dem Wasser widmete, verbergen wollte, wusste ich nur zu gut, wie seine blauen Augen unter seinen Locken auf mir hafteten, wie tief das Rot auf seinen Wangen wurde. Auch die kalte Flüssigkeit vermochte sie nicht zu kühlen.  
Heimlich biss er auf seinen Daumen, lutschte wie gewöhnlich daran, vielleicht um seine Lust anzuspornen.  
Plötzlich legte sich ein kindliches Lachen auf sein Gesicht, das mich unwiderstehlich anstrahlte, mich umso mehr betörte.  
Die sanfte Hand, die mich zu ihm winkte:  
„Komm. Wir wollen uns waschen."  
Sogleich folgte ich seiner Aufforderung, als würde er mich durch ein unsichtbares Band zu sich ziehen, rannte fast, bespritzte ihn schließlich mit Wasser. Heiteres Gelächter, das die idyllisch einsame Landschaft erfüllte, während wir miteinander rangen, ich mich immer wieder an seinen zierlichen Rücken schmiegte. Wie sinnlich, wenn unsere nackte Haut aufeinander prallte, mein Verlangen schmerzhaft steigerte.  
Sowie der Geruch seiner Lockenpracht, das faszinierende Spiel der Wassertropfen darin.

Im nächsten Moment ließ ich von ihm ab, öffnete meine Lippen und verteilte leidenschaftliche Küsse in seinen verschwitzten Nacken. Malerisch zog ich die Konturen seiner Arme nach, breitete meine Handfläche über seine flache Brust aus.  
Während ich den vor Entzücken gelähmten Jungen liebkoste, umgarnte ich seinen Körper, bis ich direkt vor ihm stand, Brust an Brust, Herz an Herz.  
„Du bist wunderschön, Patroklos. Ein Geschöpf der Götter." , hauchte ich in seinen offenen Mund, streifte seine weichen, feuchten Lippen.  
„Dein Atem...er ist süß.", flüsterte der andere zurück, während er seine Augen geschlossen hielt.  
Wie im Schwebezustand beugte er sich langsam nach vorn, leckte mit der Zunge an der Haut meines Halses.  
„Und sogar dein Schweiß, mein Achilles."  
Sogleich schlug er die Augen auf, ganz sinnlich und herausfordernd, offenbarte mir das feurige Verlangen, das in ihm pulsierte. Ich verlor mich in diesen glänzenden Ozeanen, die mich durchfluteten.

Ohne den Blick voneinander zu wenden begannen wir, einander zu liebkosen.  
Hephaistion streckte seine femininen Hände auf meiner bebenden Brust aus, während auch meine seinen Oberkörper hinauf und hinab wanderte, immer und immer wieder, obwohl wir immer enger voneinander angezogen wurden. Schließlich berührte ich seine runden Hüften, streichelte sanft und auch begierig über die weiche Masse, die wie Glas zu sein schien.  
Wieder vereinten wir uns in einen Kuss, ungeduldig und vibrierend, während unsere steifen Geschlechter aneinander rieben.  
Ich keuchte unkontrolliert und auch aus Hephastions Kehle drangen sehnsüchtige Laute. Wieder sah ich die Röte unter seinen schmalen Augen, die mich anbettelten, ihn zu nehmen!

Im nächsten Augenblick nahm ich seine Hand und zog den anderen Jungen hinter mir her, um uns irgendwo einen Platz am Ufer zu suchen.  
Der Jüngere legte sich auf die ausgebreiteten Leintücher, stellte sich sofort auf alle Viere.  
Meine Begierde war schon so groß, dass ich mich k a um auf meine rücksichtsvolle Zärtlichkeit besann, stattdessen meinem Trieben freien Lauf gab. So kniete ich mich vor ihm hin, spreizte seine Schenkel noch ein wenig – MIT seiner Hilfe - und positionierte mich vor seinem heißen Eingang.

Hephaistion blickte mich noch einmal an, bevor er sich aufbäumte, sich unter Schmerzen verkrampfte, sobald ich in seinen Körper stieß.  
Seine Innenwände schlossen sich heiß um mich, ließen mich erzittern und vor Genugtuung fast vergehen, ungeduldig krallte ich meine Finger in seine Hüften, bewegte mich wieder gegen sie, tiefer in sein Inneres.  
Hephaistion jaulte vor Schmerzen, aber auch vor Verlangen.  
Das merkte ich daran, wie sich mir sein Körper entgegenstreckte, mich immer mehr in ihm versinken ließ, mich immer öfter auf einen empfindlichen Punkt in ihn treffen ließ.  
Sein sich windender Lockenkopf, seine verkrampft geballten Fäuste vor meinen Augen.  
Ganz von allein legte er Hand an sich selbst, trieb sich und auch mich an die Schwelle des Wahnsinns, bis wir beide den Gipfel erreichten.

Unser regelmäßiges Stöhnen, das durch die Blätter glitt.  
Wir waren zusammen gesagt, ich auf meinem Geliebten, dessen Rücken ich zärtlich küsste. Seine Augen hielt er noch geschlossen, seine Wangen glühten nach wie vor.  
Ein Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen, als ich ihn so erschöpft, so lieblich unter mir sah.  
Er war MEIN, auf immer und ewig Mein, mit meiner Seele vereint, an mein Herz gebunden, das ich nicht nur in solchen Augenblicken durch seinen Rumpf schlagen hören konnte.  
Voller Liebe hielt ich ihn beschützend in meinen Armen.

Ich erinnere mich, dass wir beide auch in den folgenden Jahren unzertrennlich waren, Hephaistion war mehr als nur mein Freund, mein Liebhaber, er war mein anderes Ich.

Als wir dann noch bevor wir erwachsen waren die Grabstätten von unseren Idolen Achilles und Patroklos besuchten, war das ein heiliges Ritual, ein spiritueller Höhepunkt, für uns beide.  
Die beiden Männer hatten einander geliebt, so wie wir, auf eine Weise, die nicht in den Büchern stand.  
Das Schicksal war grausam zu ihnen, konnte sie jedoch nie entzweien.

Während wir in ehrfürchtiger Haltung vor den Gedenktafeln standen, sah ich plötzlich zu Hephaistion, dessen Haar nun wallend über seine starken Schultern fiel, wurde jedoch schon erwartet.  
Seine Augen durchdrangen mich mit ihrer Zuneigung, er lächelte sanft und ich tat es ihm gleich.

Wir wussten, dass gleich, was das Schicksal auch für uns beide bereit halten würde, wir vor nichts zurückschrecken würden, sondern immer Seite an Seite bleiben würden,  
bis in den TOD, wenn es sein musste.

Denn wie die Männer der Heiligen Schar von Theben hatten auch wir die Seele des anderen in uns aufgenommen.

Hephaistions würde auf ewig in mir weiterleben.


End file.
